wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
Wiggle Mania
"Wiggle Mania" is a rental-exclusive 2-in-1 DVD and VHS released on June 3, 2003. It features the videos Wiggle Bay and Dance Party (also known as Big Red Car in Australia). Synopsis Wiggle Bay There's an ocean of adventure as The Wiggles sail into Wiggle Bay for a picnic by the sea. The fun continues as they swim in the sea and dance in the sand with their friends, Dorothy the Dinosaur, Wags the Dog, Henry the Octopus and Captain Feathersword. But there's also a wiggly mystery to solve when they discover a magic shell, a curious note and a beautiful mermaid. Will they solve the mystery? Will they return a golden key to its rightful owner? Find out when you join The Wiggles for lots of music, dancing and fun in the sun at Wiggle Bay! Dance Party (Big Red Car) You're invited to a party...a special party with plenty of laughing, singing, giggling, and tons of Wiggling. All the way from down under comes The Wiggles, the happiest quartet in the land, ready to sing and dance their way into your hearts. When Dorothy the Dinosaur decides to throw a Dance Party, she knows just who to bring in to get things movin' and groovin' - Greg, Murray, Jeff and Anthony! With song after song and smile after smile, this party is sure to please. So what are you waiting for? Start Wiggling!!! Songs: Wiggle Bay #Wiggle Bay #Dancing In The Sand #Swim Like A Fish #C'est Wags, C'est Bon #Dance A Cachucha #Rolling Down The Sandhills #Running Up The Sandhills #Let's Make Some Rosy Tea #Zing Zang Wing Wang Wong #Watching The Waves #Let's Have A Barbie On The Beach Songs: Dance Party #Can You (Point Your Fingers And Do The Twist?) #Wags the Dog #Five Little Joeys #Di Dicki Do Dum #I'm a Cow #Do the Flap #On Your Holiday #Hat On My Head #The Magic Bag #Brown Girl In The Ring #Georgia's Song #Our Boat Is Rocking On The Sea #Nicky Nacky Nocky Noo #Dorothy's Dance Party #Big Red Car Cover Gallery WiggleManiaBackCover.png|Back Cover WiggleManiaDisc.png|Disc FullSizeR (4).jpg|VHS Cover FullSizeR (5).jpg|Back cover File:E9943E1D-E21C-4145-9BD6-CF4564430C56.jpeg|Tape Goofs *The cover lists Let's Have A Barbie On The Beach as two songs ("Let's Have a Barbie" and "On the Beach") *Can You (Point Your Fingers And Do The Twist?) is grouped in with the Wiggle Bay songs at the end, rather than the beginning of the ones from Dance Party (there is a small space in between separating the lists). See also *Meet The Wiggles (rental-only VHS from 1999 containing Wiggle Time! and Yummy Yummy) *The Wiggles Show (rental-only DVD from 2005 containing Top of the Tots and Lights, Camera, Action!) *Wiggly Giggly Adventures (rental-only DVD from 2006 containing Wiggly Safari and Here Comes The Big Red Car) Category:Wiggles videos Category:Wiggly DVDs Category:2003 Category:2 in 1 DVDs Category:2003 DVDs Category:Videos Category:Rental DVDs Category:Music Category:DVDs Category:Usa vhs Category:Rental VHS Category:Slipcovers Category:Double Features Category:DVDs featuring the Original Wiggles Category:DVDs that have Song Credit Mistakes Category:DVDs that have no DVD Menu Category:Videos that have Goofs Category:Kidmongous